Help:Admin/Mod Guidelines
Guidelines for Mods/Admins Mods * Remain mature and professional. ** Try to avoid getting into arguments, but if you do, try to at least remain respectful and polite. ** Do not publicly insult anyone or be rude, even if they have been mean to you. ** Try your best to remain polite at all times, a mod must be a role model for other wiki users. ** Avoid picking favorites; even if your friend breaks a rule, you must treat them fairly and give them the proper punishment. * Do not abuse your moderator powers by breaking any of the actual Wiki Rules. * Please do not sacrifice your personal life for the wiki. Remember, it's just a game. If anything comes up in real life, it is okay to be inactive for a few days. Just as long as it doesn't happen all the time. * Please remain friendly with the users, be polite, but do try to be friendly with other users. There have been too many instances on other forums where the mods are more like robots rather than actual people you can go to when you have a problem. The following is a general course of action when encountering a rulebreaker. # Root out the rule they're breaking. Make sure it's an ACTUAL rule. # Warn the user in a calm and polite manner and direct them to the rules if necessary # Edit offending posts if possible, delete if not possible. # If they continue to fool around, tell them you will not hesitate to report them to an admin for necessary banning or in the case of chat moderators, ban directly. # If they continue, report them to an admin as soon as possible. Admins *Do not make modifications mediawiki pages without checking with Jerricks ** This includes js and css pages and badges *You are welcome to modify the emoticons as long as it is not done excessively and you don't add completely strange emotes or ones that do not fit in with the rest. **Host emotes on the Emoji wiki or on this wiki *An admin must assume that a newcomer's mistakes are made in good faith and must not attack them for these mistakes. *An admin should try to encourage new editors to observe the Manual of Style guidelines, and help improve the quality of valid edits where possible. *An admin must not devalue a member of the community for any criteria, such as the number of mainspace edits. All editors and their opinions are equally valid. Most of the rules are the same as mods, however, you also have extra privileges such as banning those who break the rules of the wiki and upkeep of protected pages. End Notes Remember that at the end of the day this is just a website about a ROBLOX game and you should never take anything too seriously. Also, nothing is ever black and white, these are only guidelines. There will likely exist situations where an action is required that may fall contrary to these guidelines. Identifying those situations is left up to the moderators and admins, the consequences of doing so will also fall upon the moderator or admin.